The goal of the research projects in this program project application is to improve the therapeutic results for patients with multiple myeloma (MM). Important to the success of this project is the biostatistical collaboration of individuals in this Core who provide computerized entry and quality assurance of the data with the project and Core A (Administrative and Research Nursing) and C (Immune Assessment) leaders. The purpose of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core B) is to provide the following services that will be utilized by all of the research projects included in the Program Project. 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for clinical research protocols. This includes all aspects of design, conduct, analysis and reporting of the clinical protocols, and direction of data processing and quality control assurance. 2. To provide biostatistical collaboration for animal and laboratory research studies. This includes all aspects of design, conduct, analysis and reporting of such studies, including the coordination of laboratory results with parameters and outcomes from the clinical studies. 3. To supervise the data processing and data quality assurance, and to coordinate the efforts of the data specialist and those of the data managers in maintaining an accurate computerized database. 4. To provide computing resources for data processing, forms design, and statistical analysis, standardized reporting and quality control. 5. To provide bioinformatic support for comparative analysis to identify sets of genes with altered expression under defined experimental conditions. 6. To delineate the biologic functions and mechanisms of transcriptional regulation using functional group analysis of gene clusters.